


Loving You Softly

by moderngenius94



Category: Red White & Royal Blue - Casey McQuiston
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:42:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24130780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moderngenius94/pseuds/moderngenius94
Summary: Three times Alex indulges in soft public displays of affection and one time Henry does.
Relationships: Alex Claremont-Diaz/Henry Fox-Mountchristen-Windsor
Comments: 5
Kudos: 150
Collections: RWRB Spring Fling Exchange





	Loving You Softly

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shesthesmoke](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shesthesmoke/gifts).



> This is for Parker. I hope you like it.

1.

Alex was bored out of his mind. He and Henry are waiting in a green room before going onto the set of yet another talk show. They had been on quite a few already and while Alex understood that people were both interested and invested in their relationship, he kinda wished they could just have some time for themselves. Their lives have been pretty hectic since Alex’s mother had won the reelection. With the stress of moving in together, getting Henry’s charity up and running, and starting law school, they haven’t had much time to just be with each other. They were far more busy tumbling into bed exhausted, just to start it over the next day. Add all the shows they had been on in the past month and Alex was about ready to scream.

He glances over at Henry, who is sitting beside him doing some paperwork on his laptop. He was concentrating pretty hard, his forehead scrunched as he worked. Henry shook his head faintly as he typed an email to someone, then he paused. As if he can feel Alex’s stare, Henry looks up. He opens his mouth to say something when an assistant knocks on the door and pokes her head in. “You’re on in five minutes, gentlemen. If you would follow me?”

Alex hops to his feet, more than ready to be doing something. Henry shuts his laptop and slides it into its bag. Alex holds out a hand to help Henry up. Hen smiles and takes it, allowing Alex to pull him to his feet. Alex grins back, kissing the tips of Henry’s fingers before turning to the assistant and gesturing for her to lead the way.

2.

Alex drums impatient fingers on the steering wheel of his car as he lets out a small yawn. He was waiting for Henry to find whatever he had forgotten and get back into the car so that they could leave. They’ve been planning this trip for months and Alex was beyond ready to go. They have two whole weeks to themselves and he could not wait. Alex fiddled with the radio for a minute before wrinkling his nose and switching to the blue tooth. He scrolls through songs on his phone, making up road trip playlist.

A few minutes after he’s finished putting the playlist together, he sees movement from the corner of his eye. He looks over to see Henry locking the door to their house, a box resting on his hip. He nods at Shaan and makes his way to the car, climbing in and gracing Alex with a bright smile. Shaan disappears from sight, making his way to a second vehicle. Alex raises an eyebrow at his forgetful boyfriend. “Do I get to know what was so important?”

Henry’s smile grows and he shakes his head. “You’ll find out later, love.” he twists in his seat to place the mysterious box onto the seat behind Alex. “Don’t worry, you’ll like it.”

Alex hums noncommittally and leans forward to kiss him. A loud honk from behind them causes them to separate, Alex rolling his eyes and giving Shaan a little wave before starting up the music. Henry lets out a small chuckle and buckles his seat belt, relaxing into his seat as Alex starts to drive.

3.

After a decently long car ride and a good three stops later, Alex pulls up in front of a rather nice looking hotel. He lets out a happy sigh and grins. He cuts the engine and they clamber out of the car. Shaan’s car pulls up behind them and he gets out, along with another person. Alex rounds the front of the car and reaches out, slipping his hand into Henry’s. He tosses his keys to the second man and he gets into the car to park it. Henry leads the way in, nodding to the doorman as they pass. Shaan follows behind them, keeping an eye on the surroundings.

The person at the front desk greets them with a smile and quickly begins to check them in. They exchange small talk with the couple as they go through the motions. As the receptionist turns to grab the paperwork they would need signed from the printer, Alex shimmies over to stand behind Henry. He wraps his arms around Henry’s waist and rests his forehead between Henry’s shoulder blades. Henry glances over his shoulder with a smirk. “Comfy?”

“Very.” Alex responds, voice muffled.

The receptionist turns back with the paperwork and smiles at the young men. Henry signs the paperwork on the specified lines and swaps it for the room keys. The receptionist tells them their room numbers and the times for breakfast and happy hour before letting them go. They call out with a “Have a nice stay!” as they make their way to the elevator.

4.

The next morning arrives quickly and Henry lures Alex out of bed with the promise of waffles and bacon that he had brought up from the dining room. Alex smiles sleepily at him, then sets about devouring the breakfast. Henry presses a kiss to the top of his head and goes to shower. He had eaten before making Alex a plate so they could stagger showers. And so that Alex had a bit more sleep to ensure he was well rested after all the driving he had done the day before. By the time Henry had finished his shower and brushed his teeth and hair, Alex had finished eating. When Henry exited the bathroom in only a towel, Alex looked him up and down.

Henry pointed at him with squinted eyes. “We do not have time. Take a shower.” Alex pouted, but did as he was told, muttering as he did so. Henry laughed and cleaned up the dining area and got dressed for the day. Then he sat on the bed with a book while he waited for Alex to be ready.

A good forty five minutes later and they found themselves wandering the street of a quaint little town a small drive from their hotel. They spent the day enjoying their freedom, checking out the local stores and even buying some novels on the local history. They had lunch at a cute old fashioned diner, the vinyl of the booth seats cracking as they moved. They teased each other over their meal choices and shared a milkshake recommended to them by their plucky waitress. They took hundreds of pictures over the course of the day, both silly and serious. They sent a couple to their group chat and got teased by their friends and siblings.

As evening fell, they made their way to the bowling alley that was located in the center of the town. As Henry pulled the door open, the sounds of laughter, pins being struck, and arcade games being played engulfed them. They share a grin and enter. The smell of greasy pizza hits them next and Alex takes a deep breath. Alex pulls Henry towards the main counter, pays for a few rounds and two sets of bowling shoes, then drags him to a table. They change shoes and go hunting for the properly sized balls.

Alex sets the board up as Henry goes to order them a large pizza, wings, and soda. When he gets back to the lane, he rolls his eyes at the names Alex chose. “Nerf herder and General Leia? Really?” When all Alex does is smirk, Henry huffs and takes his turn first. Around halfway through their first match, an employee brings them their food. Henry thanks her and the nibble on the food while they bowl. The first game ends with Henry winning by five points and Alex pouting at him. Henry just snickers and leans over, kissing him softly. “Maybe you’ll win the next match.”

Alex licks his lips and smiles back. “Pretty sure I’ve already won the best prize.”


End file.
